


The Evil Triplet

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Series: Uncle DWorth [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Background Della Duck, Episode: s02e21 Timephoon!, Gen, Ghost Duckworth, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Uncle DWorth, Uncle Duckworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: "Della isn't my parent. Donald is."
Relationships: Louie & Duckworth
Series: Uncle DWorth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	The Evil Triplet

WARNING  
Hinted Past Child Abuse

~

Duckworth looked at the door, that was shut. The mansion was silent.

He had come back from the Underworld to make sure his family was okay, and got to witness Della yelling at Louie. 

'Hey. At least they're not dead,' he thought, attempting to be positive. But it didn't work.

He didn't know who's side he was on. What Louie did was unacceptable, but Della didn't need to be so harsh. He frowned. He knew what it was like to have strict parents.

He reached for the knob nervously. What should he say? Would he even listen?

But it was too late. He already turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. It let out a loud 'creek.'

Duckworth expected to see Louie just pouting in a corner. Like Della and Donald would do. But he reminded himself that Louie wasn't Della or Donald. He was Louie. He couldn't wrap his head around that though. Maybe it was how little he had dealt with children that made him associate every child with Donald and Della. Especially when it came to discipline. 

Della and Donald were the only children he had disciplined. The only children he actuallu took care of. Besides Webby of course, but he rarely ever saw her in trouble. She was too young anyways. He died before he could watch her grow.

He looked around for Louie before seeing a little blob on the middle bunk shift. He walked up to the bed. 

"Master Llewellyn?"

"What do you want," Louie snapped coldly. His voice was shaky and quiet. Duckworth felt himself start twitching. A habit that he vividly remembered being punished for. He could hear his mother yelling at him. Could almost feel the sting on his cheek. He flinched. He didn't like thinking of that time.

Duckworth lowered himself onto the bed wearily and sat on the bottom bed.

"Let me guess. You're here to yell at me and make me feel bad."

Duckworth hesitated before laying down awkwardly. He hadn't laid in a child's bed in years. Back when Della and Donald first got there. They had been so scared he had to lay down with them. "No. I'm just here to talk," he said as gently as he could.

Louie didn't speak. He just laid there, hoping Duckworth would just leave. 

"The bed's quite comfortable, don't you think?"

Nothing.

Duckworth sighed. "Master Llewellyn. Please talk to me. I want to help," Duckworth pretty much begged, "What you say stays between us two."

Louie hesitated. "It's not fair. Huey and Dewey have made mistakes worse than that! But they're not punished! I'm the evil triplet, and I hate it!"

Duckworth felt his heart pang. "I know what it's like to be the least favorite. To have strict parents."

"Yeah sure. You're parents probably loved you. You'd be perfect in their eyes. In everyone's."

"How do you think I became this way," Duckworth asked calmly, trying to ignore the nagging urge to twitch, "And I'm not perfect. Not then, not now. Nobody will ever be perfect"

Louie was crying, Duckworth could tell by his voice. "Huey, Dewey, and even Webby have had their special moments with her. But I get screamed at."

Duckworth frowned. "I know what that feels like. I know it makes you feel horrible, but Della is trying."

"Why should she be able to punish me though," Louie snapped out, "She just waltz in here after going for a joyride that cost her 10 years of her childrens' lives and expects everything to be normal! She expects us to forgive her instantly!"

Duckworth hated to admit, but Louie was right. Della just walked through the door expecting everything to be alright. But before he could speak, Louie cut him off. 

"And as I said, Huey and Dewey have done much worse! Della and Dewey stole the Sunchaser and almost got themselves killed, but no! Scrooge was alright with it! Huey let a Bigfoot in here! But that's perfectly alright," Louie paused, breathing heavily, "Della isn't my parent. Donald is."

Duckworth's ear flicked, and his hand twitched a bit. "I know. Della shouldn't have been that harsh. But what you did wasn't right."

"I know that! I saved everyone, but still! I try to be careful with Louie Inc., but no! Everything blew up in my face! Just like every other Louie Inc. project! And now I don't even have that," Louie argued, voice cracking.

Duckworth sighed empathetically. He knew what it felt like. To feel hated. He got up and floated to the middle bunk. Louie was now sitting up, crying. "Here," he said, pulling the Louie Inc. card out of his pocket. He held it out to the duckling. 

Louie gaped a little bit as he took it. "I thought Della threw this out."

"She must've forgotten, because I found it on the counter. Just don't let your mother know," he said, and gave Louie joking wink. An attempt to cheer them both up.

Duckworth was about to turn around when Louie flung his arms around him. "Thanks Uncle D-Worth."

Duckworth paused. "No problem Louie." He ruffled Louie's head before floating to the ground. He looked back to see Louie put the card under his pillow and lay down sleepily. He smiled widely as he strolled out the door. That went better than expected.


End file.
